


Open Wounds

by jordynmikey_lander



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordynmikey_lander/pseuds/jordynmikey_lander
Summary: SMUT!!





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He opened his piercing blue eyes at the sound of his alarm clock. 7AM. Why the fuck was Killian Jones awake at 7 AM? Oh yeah. First day of senior year. Fuck school. Rolling over and slamming the snooze button, he groaned and covered his face with the sheets. School was the worst place in the world. How could people send their children there? Ever since Killian was little things had been tough for him. He's never really had friends because everyone just looked at him as the weird kid that only had two outfits and always looked kind of dirty.  
It wasn't his fault that he always looked dirty though. When the boys were 4 and 8, their mother died. Shortly after that, their father left them alone. For days they boys were alone in that house until one day a neighbor came knocking on the door with a piece of mail that had gotten delivered to her by mistake. Liam opened the door when she knocked and the nice lady asked if she could give the envelope to his daddy. Liam told her that he wasn't home. The lady immediately called the police and they boys were moved into foster care until they found a suitable home for them. The only family the boys had was their mother's brother, who, to put it nicely, treated them like shit. Instead of treating the boys like the family there were, he treated them as servants. Their uncle blamed them for his sister's death and he didn't hold back on letting the two small boys know that. All of the household chores were left for the boys. If Killian was too little to do one, then Liam had to do it so that they didn't get beaten at the end of the night. Things looked really dark for them, but as soon as Liam turned 18, the boys moved out and into a ridiculously small two bedroom apartment that he paid for by working three jobs.  
Killian tried to make friends but everyone just ran away from him. As he got older, kids got meaner. There were rude comments, pushes in the hallways, he's had his head shoved into multiple toilets, and had been pushed into multiple lockers. He'd had enough of it. So between the summer of 8th and 9th grade, he started working out, grew some facial hair and started wearing clothes that would hopefully, show a more intimidating young man. He got more muscles and he learned how to not take any shit from anyone. If someone so much as looked at him wrong he would pin them against a wall and punch the shit out of them.  
The fights led to more destructive behavior, like vandalism, theft, assault with a deadly weapon at one point, and a shit ton of drinking. Killian had been arrested 10 times total and Liam had bailed him out every single time. And every single time, Killian had yelled at his brother and told him that he “didn't need rescuing”. Things had gotten really bad.  
“Killian Jones! If you don't get up in 10 minutes, i'm gonna kick your ass!” yelled Liam from the kitchen.  
“Shove all the way off Liam! I'll get up when I want to!”  
“Killian I swear to god!” The younger Jones could hear his brother's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. “We are not doing what we did last year. I can't deal with that again”  
“Deal with what, you ass?” Liam opened his brother's door and glared at him  
“Skipping school, getting in trouble, getting into fights, and the drinking! Killian I am working three jobs so that you can have a good life. I'm doing all of this for you! The least you could do is try,”  
“I didn't ask you to do any of this Liam! You could have left John's house three years ago and left me there. Now you're guilt tripping me and it's pissing me off.” Killian spat  
“I'm not trying to guilt trip you. I just want you to succeed in life. I want you to have a better life than you've had. Now please, get out of bed and get ready for school. Please”  
“Fuck off and let me sleep Liam.” With a huff, Liam turned and left the room. He knew that this year was going to be harder than the last 3 years combined. Why did his brother have to do the things he did?  
A few hours later, Killian decided to roll out of bed and get ready for school. He definitely was not looking forward to this. Not only was he forced to deal with the dumb ass people that he'd known since he was a kid, but he would also have to deal with the teachers that looked down on him. Nobody cared how he did in school. Why would they? He was just a no good kid who's been arrested a couple of times, and didn't go to class. They could all tell that he didn't care about school so why should they care about him?  
“Look who finally decided to get up.” Liam said, lounging in his chair.  
“Shove off. I told you I would get up when I wanted to.” Killian replied.  
“Why does everything have to be so bloody difficult with you? Why can't you just be normal?” Liam yelled. Killian's eye flashed with a mixture of anger and hurt.  
“I don't know Liam. Why don't you go ask our parents? Oh wait... you can't. Oh! I know! Why don't you ask our uncle? You know, the one that locked us in the basement and didn't feed us for days? Yeah, that one.”  
“You know I didn't mean that.”  
“Didn't I? You seemed pretty serious to me.” The two boys had this fight on a daily basis since the beginning of this past summer. Liam knew that Killian was resentful and angry about what he's has to go through. He also knew that the younger brother was guilty that Liam had to work three jobs just to support them.  
“Kil, look, I'm really tired of having this fight. You know I love you and would do anything for you. I also know that that's part of the problem. Is there any way that you can at least promise me that you won't get arrested again? I can't afford to bail you out this time.”  
“I guess.” Killian replied with a sigh “I'm sorry i'm an asshole. You know I don't mean to be.”  
“I know man. Now go to school before they decide to expell you or something.”  
“Ok. I'll be back later”  
“I won't be home until around midnight. I have to work” Liam said with a smile. At least his brother promised to try. That was a start  
“You always do!” Killian yelled from the front door. With those parting words the younger Jones was out the door and on his way to the one place he hated even more than his uncle's house. He could only hope that this year would be different. Maybe he could turn over a new leaf and show people that he wasn't a bad person. He was just a little fucked up from years of trauma and abuse. Surely his classmates could understand that right?  
Killain walked down the street and stopped in front of the High school. This was going to be fun. Taking a quick look around, he entered the building and found his locker. He put his backpack in and then found his first class, English with Mrs. Nolan, whoever the fuck that was. Class had just started so maybe his teacher hadn't taken roll call yet and he wouldn't be marked as truant. Again. He opened the door and saw that the teacher had her back turned and was writing something on the board.  
“Mr. Jones I presume?” said the young woman with short black hair  
“Whos asking?” Killian replied with a smirk.  
“Me. I've heard about you Mr. Jones, and I want you to know that your behavior will not be tolerated in my class.”  
“You know, all of the teacher say that in the beginning and by the time class is over, they've heard enough from me to just not care anymore.”  
“Well I can assure you, that will not happen with me. Now if you could please have a seat, you're already late. And by the looks of your attendance for today id say that you're a few hours late”  
“My clock is slow.”  
“Enough Mr. Jones. I need you to stay after class today. I need to have a word with you.”  
“Can't sorry. I'm busy.”  
“No you're not. And unless you'd like to spend the rest of the year in detention, I suggest you stay after class.” With that the teacher turned around and continued to write on the board. For the next hour, Killian sat at his desk (that was in the front, thanks to the annoying kid in the back that kept laughing at his stupid comic books. The younger Jones had grown tired of the kids incessant giggling and quietly shoved the kids head forward and told him to “shut up if he knew what was good for him.” Unfortunately Mrs. Nolan saw the exchange and moved Killian to the front of the class where he couldn't cause anymore problems) doing absolutely nothing. He fell asleep for a little bit until the teacher dropped a book on his desk and told him to open his book. After class, he tried to escape as quickly as he could, but to no avail. Mrs. Nolan saw him duck out and followed him into the hallway.  
“And where are you going Mr. Jones?” he stopped dead in his tracks and rolled his eyes.  
“Home.”  
“Nope. Come back in here.”  
“No” he challenged  
“No? Thats the best you can do? Come on Mr. Jones, I know you can come up with a better excuse to get out of this. Come in the room. I need to talk to you” Killian rolled his eyes but followed her into the room anyway. It's not like he had anything to go home to. Liam was at work and he couldn't afford a computer or video games, so he would probably just end up drinking a bunch of rum and passing out.  
“Ok Mr. Jones-”  
“For the love of god. Please stop calling me Mr. Jones. That was my no good, asshole of a father. It's just Killian”  
“Well alright. Killian, you seem like a nice kid who has seen a lot of bad things.”  
“Right well i'm going to stop you right there lady. You don't know me. You might think you do, but you don't. And I can guarantee that if I were to confide anything about my life to you, you would act interested for five minutes and then eventually become like all the other people in my life.” Killian said, starting to walk out the door. He stopped when she started talking to him again.  
“That's hardly fair. You don't know me either, so you cant make judgments about me.”  
“I can tell that this conversation is going nowhere, so if you don't mind i'm going to go home and nurse a bottle of rum”  
“Killian wait. Don't leave. I'm not like the other teachers. I want to help you. You really do seem like a nice kid but you have walls. Walls that prevent you from being hurt. I get it and I know you don't want to talk right now but please, if there is anything I can do to help you at all, you let me know.” Mrs. Nolan said. She looked really sincere but the young man was having a really hard time believing her. Too many people in his life had just left him because they thought he was too much to handle. It was starting to get really old.  
“Thanks but no thanks” he said, finally walking out the door and out of the school.  
The youngest Jones walked down the street on his way home with his headphones in, blasting whatever rock music he liked these days. He was so busy looking at his phone that he didn't notice that the young woman who was walking in front of him, had stopped. By the time he looked up, it was too late, and he slammed right into her back and pushed her forward, sending everything she was carrying, flying to the ground. The young woman turned around and started yelling at him, but Killian tuned all of it out, because what he saw standing in front of him couldn't have been real.  
She was a little bit taller than average and she had long blonde hair that was pulled into a high pony tail. Thick, black rimmed glasses adorned her beautiful face. Underneath the glasses were the most amazing green eyes that Killian had ever seen. Now normally, he didn't get tounge tied. He was a ladies man, and that meant that he was really good at talking to women, but this girl, she was a whole different ball game.  
“Hello! Are you listening to me?” the young woman yelled, snapping Killian out of his daydream.  
“I'm sorry. Were you saying something love?”  
“Yes. As a matter of fact I was. And don't ever call me that again. My name is Emma.”  
“My apologies Emma. I was simply looking for a new song and I guess I didn't see you stop.” Killian said, scratching the back of his head, a small smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.  
“Well that doesn't make it ok to not pay attention. Now all my shit is on the ground. Thanks for that.” she said, bending down to pick it up.  
“Let me help you with that.”  
“I think you've done enough.” she shooed his hands away and picked up her things from the ground. “You can go now.”  
“Oh. Right. Well I hope to see you around m'lady” he said with a bow  
“Don't count on it dude.” with that Emma walked away and didn't look back. Killian was left standing where he was with his mouth hanging open. Who was this girl and why did she have such an effect on him?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the way home, Emma couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious kid she met just moments before. She somewhat regreted not getting his name, because as much as denies it, he was actually really cute. He had short black hair that fell in his face a little bit, facial hair that looked so good it should be illegal, and oh my god, those eyes. His eyes were so blue. It was almost like she was looking into the ocean when she looked at him. As quickly as those thoughts came, however, they went away. She had a boyfriend, Neal, who she used to love very much. Or so she thought.  
Neal wasn't exactly the nicest boyfriend. He yelled at her for little things, a lot. It was always little things too. Things like not walking him to class or not going to his house after school. Emma had a hard time dealing with it sometimes, but all the hard times were pushed away when he would show up with a rose in the morning, to apologize for yelling at her the day before. She loved those moments dearly. Her friends however, they couldn't stand him. They all knew that Neal was no good, they could tell as soon as they met him. “He's an amazing boyfriend” Emma had told them over, and over again, but they still saw past all of his bullshit.  
Recently, she was starting to realize that he wasn't that great. It was starting to really get to her. Lately he was more demanding and less forgiving. He also started to demand that she slept with him as a sort of compromise to him getting angry all the time. She didn't like that at all, and that was one thing she kept only to herself. Her friends would absolutely kill him and then tell her mother, or worse, her father. Even though she was starting to grow to not like him, she knew that she couldn't sentence him to that fate.  
She was halted from her thoughts when her phone started buzzing in her pocket. It was Neal.   
“Hi babe.”  
“Where the fuck are you?” he yelled  
“I'm on my way home. I decided to walk because it was so nice out. Why?”  
“You were supposed to meet me outside so that we could go to my house.”  
“Oh honey i'm sorry. I totally forgot.”  
“Oh you forgot?” Neal sneered. Emma could picture his face clearly. He would be beat red with a scowl on his face. If she was with him he would probably make her give him a blowjob or hand job to make him less angry. She was glad she wasn't with him  
“Yes Neal. I forgot. I'm sorry but i'm only human. Look i'm almost home so I have to go.”  
“No you aren't”  
“I'm not what?” the blonde asked   
“You aren't almost home and you are most definitely not sorry.”  
“'How the hell do you know that i'm not almost home? Are you following me?” She half yelled  
“Of course I am. How else am I supposed to make sure you aren't out fucking some other guy?” Emma stopped in her tracks and slowly looked around. Sure enough, she saw Neal's car about half a block away.  
“Go home Neal. I don't want to talk to you right now” Emma said, hanging up the phone. As soon as she put the phone in her pocket, Neal came speeding up to her and pulled over. He got out of the car and stepped in front of her so that she couldn't move.   
“Don't you ever hang up on me again. Do you hear me?” he spat  
“I'm not your property! I can do what I want!” she yelled back. She started to walk away but he grabbed tightly to her upper arm to stop her from going anywhere. “Let go of me. Now.”   
“Not until you get in my car and come home with me.”  
“Why would I do that?”  
“Because you're my girlfriend and you love me.”  
“You know, I don't know if I do anymore Neal. You've put me through way too much shit. I'm done.”  
“I'm sorry what?”  
“I said i'm done. We're done. This relationship is over. Now please-” Emma didn't get to finish her sentence because her “boyfriend” slapped her across the face. He hit her so hard that she fell to the ground in shock .  
“I'm the only one that gets to end this relationship. Understand?” She nodded slowly and stood up, still too in shock to fully understand anything. “Now, be a good girl and get in the car.” He said, turning and walking to his car. Neal was mean, sure, but he had never once even thought to lay a hand on her. Emma knew that if she didn't leave now, she might never leave, so as soon as he had his back turned, she picked up her bag and took off running down the street. She turned the corner and ran into the nearest building she could find. Trying to catch her breath, she leaned against the wall and slid down. Things had taken a turn for the worst and she didn't know how to deal with it. Sure, she was tough, but, then again, no man had ever laid a hand on her.   
Emma sat against the wall and looked out through the door to see Neal's car speed past. At that moment the door opened and in walked none other than the guy that ran into her.  
“How did you know where I lived.” Killian asked.   
“I didn't. I wasn't looking for you. I was running from my boyfriend” she gently reached up and touched her cheek as she spoke.  
“What did he do?” he kneeled next to her and moved her hand from her face. “Did he hit you?”  
“Um... No?”  
“Seriously, did he hit you.” Emma sighed and looked killian in the eyes and nodded.  
“I tried to break up with him so he slapped me.” The young man looked like he was about to cry. He knew he was tough, and he had proven it with the many fights he had been in, but to lay a hand on a woman was a different story. Never in a million years would he dare lay a hand on a woman, let alone someone like Emma. Whoever did this was going to get a right punch to the face.  
“Where is he?”  
“What” Emma asked, surprised.  
“Where. is. He?”  
“Why?”  
“Because, what he did was disgusting. No man should lay a hand on a woman, ever, It's seriously bad form.”  
“Look dude, I don't know you and you don't know me. You don't need to defend my honor, or whatever it is you're trying to do. I don't need your help” Emma stood up and hitched her bag onto her shoulder “Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get home. My parents are going to be worried.” Killian stepped aside and watched her walk out the door. For the second time that day, he thought about how he needed to win this girls heart or he might just die.   
The next few days were uneventful. Killian didn't see Emma again and Emma tried desperately to avoid Neal. The next week however, Killian saw Emma in the hallway at school. She was talking to a group of girls in front of her locker, when a guy came up and started yelling at her. He could see her asking the girls to leave and then look back at the guy. She looked scared and tried to back away but he blocked her in. Emma backed herself into the locker as much as she could but the guy was still able to grab her face and force his mouth onto hers. Killian could see her struggling and it broke his heart. He knew he had to do something. Adjusting his black leather jacket, he walked over to where the two of them were and pushed the guy away from Emma  
“What the fuck man?” the guy yelled “this is a private conversation. If you know what's good for you, you'll back away and never come around us again”  
“sorry mate, but I couldn't help noticing that the lady here was reluctant to speak with you. And then I noticed that you forced yourself onto her. If I was you, I would back up before this gets ugly.”  
“Was that a threat?”  
“Nope. It was a promise” Killian said. He swung his fist and successfully connected it with the guy's jaw. There was a deafening crack in the otherwise silent hallway. Kids were gathered around the two trying to get a good view of the fight.   
“Neal don't! He could beat you to a pulp.” Killian heard Emma say.  
“Shut up Emma.” the guy yelled back. That made Killian ever more angry, so he grabbed the collar on Neal's coat and slammed his head into the wall. Punch after punch was thrown and eventually Neal slumped on the ground and passed out. All of this happened before a teacher could come out and separate the boys, but when they did come out, Killian was the first to be grabbed an taken to the principal. He sat in the office waiting for the principal to speak.  
“Mr. Jones, before I can punish you, I need to know your side of the story.” Ms. Mills spoke.  
“It's exactly what it looks like. I beat the shit out of him”  
“Why though?”  
“because he assaulted a young woman in the hallway.”  
“And who was this young woman?”  
“Emma.”  
“Swan?”  
“i don't know. She never told me her last name.”  
“You think Neal assaulted her? Well that's simply not true. Neal and Emma have been dating since freshman year Mr. Jones.”  
“I swear to god. She was scared out of her mind. I saw her.”  
“Well Mr. Jones, whatever you saw, it wasn't assault. For fighting, i'm suspending you for two weeks”  
“Two weeks! That's bullshit and you know it!”  
“Do you want to make it three?” Killian got up and walked out of the room. As he walked down the hallway, he could hear someone come up behind him and clear their throat. He turned around and was surprised to see Emma standing there  
“You didn't have to do that you know.” she said  
“But I did. I saw what he did to you. Nobody deserves that.” Emma looked down and tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear  
“Well, I just wanted to say... thank you. Neal itsn't- wasn't- a good boyfriend and you scared him off. Finally”  
“I'm glad I could help love.”  
“How much trouble did you get into?”  
“I got suspended for two weeks”   
“Are you fucking serious? That's ridiculous”  
“I know. It was worth it though. As long as you're safe, i'm ok with getting in trouble.”  
“Why do you feel the need to protect me? You don't even know me” Killian looked at her thoughtfully for a minute before answering.  
“I don't know love. Something about you is different, good different, but different all the same, and I just can't stop thinking about you.”  
“Honestly? Neither can I. I don't even know your name”  
“Killian Jones.” he bowed and kissed her hand. “Glad to make your acquaintance m'lady” Emma giggled.  
“Well it's nice to meet you Killian Jones. I'm Emma Swan”  
“Hello Emma Swan. Say, since school is over, would you like me to walk you home? You know, just to make sure you get there ok?”  
“Um sure. That would be nice actually”  
“Then lead the way, Lady Swan.” He held the door open for her and followed her out. She smiled at him as they walked the few blocks to her house. They stopped at a house that was not far from the apartment building he lived in.  
“Wait, you live here?”  
“Yeah?” she questioned.  
“Well as you very well know, I live right around the corner”  
“Oh yeah! That's right! Um, did you want to come in? My parents aren't home so we could watch a movie or something.” Killian scratched behind his ear and nodded slightly.  
“Aye. I would love to swan.” Emma smiled and walked up to the front door, opening it so that Killian could get through. They walked into the house and put their things down on the bench that was next to the front door. She sat down on the couch and put her feet up on the table. Killian looked at her and smiled.  
“So, Emma, tell me about yourself”  
“Oh, um, well, I was abandoned as a kid. My parents adopted me when I was about 10. I owe them so much.”  
“I know the feeling”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, from age 4 i've been pretty much alone I guess. I mean, I had my brother and we were raised by my uncle but he.. uh... he abused us pretty badly.”  
“If you don't mind my asking, what happened to your parents?”  
“My mother died and then my father left shortly after that.”  
“Oh Killian.”  
“Oh don't worry about me love. Liam and I are fine. As soon as he turned 18, we moved out of my uncles house and he became my legal guardian.”   
“That's great! I'm really glad things worked out for you!”  
“Aye, me too love. I'm glad you got the family you deserve” Killian said with a small smile. Emma looked at her hands, twisting in her lap. He could tell that she wanted to say something but either didn't know how, or was too afraid. Unfortunatly, he never got his answer because just as he was about to ask, the front door opened and a man, who Killian assumed was Emma's father, walked in. He quickly stood up and moved away from Emma.  
“Oh hi daddy.” Emma said with a sweet smile. She looked at Killian and then back to her father and laughed a little bit.   
“Hello princess.” her father came over and kissed her on the forehead. “who's this?”  
“Oh dad this is Killian Jones. Killian, this is my dad, David Nolan.”  
“Hello Killian Jones.” David said, approaching Killian  
“Um. Hello sir” Killian responded, extending his had for a handshake “It's a pleasure to meet you.”  
“You as well. So what were you guys up to?”  
“Oh nothing, we were just talking.”  
“That sounds fun. Well I'm just home to get something. I forgot my badge this morning.”  
“Ok. Do you mind if Killian stays for dinner?”  
“Not at all princess. He can stay as long as he wants”  
“thanks daddy. Now go get your badge. I'll see you later” David grabbed his badge off the coffee table and left the house with a “be good. I love you”. Emma smiled at Killian and asked him if he was hungry. He nodded and they made their way into the kitchen.   
“So, you're Mrs. Nolan's daughter.”  
“Um. Yeah.”  
“She's my english teacher.”  
“Oh! Wow. Small world huh?”  
“I guess so.” Killian shrugged as Emma handed him a plate. “Thanks Swan.”  
“It's no problem. I didn't want to be alone tonight anyway.”  
“That makes two of us” They smiled at eachother and ate their dinner together while watching a movie. They both knew that this was going to be the start of a great friendship.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Emma and Killian had grown really close of the next few months. He would spend the night at her house if Liam wasn't home and she would do the same if her parents decided to go out. In the short months that they had been friends, Emma had convinced Killian to stop doing all the destructive things he was doing. He promised her almost every day that he was changing. That was until the day all that stopped.  
The day started pretty normal for them. Killian would leave his house early so that he could walk with Emma to school. They would talk and joke with each other about random things. But they mostly talked about school and what they were going to do afterwards  
“So Swan, hows the project going for your Advanced chem class?”  
“Horribly” She exclaimed “I can't seem to get the right equation for the chemical solution. It's like, impossible”  
“I'm sure it's not impossible. I know you. It'll come together.”  
“Thanks Kil. What about you? How are you doing on the English paper?”  
“Good actually! I have one page left to write and then it's ready to turn in!” Emma was immensely proud of him. He was trying so hard to be a better person and it was working out so well for him.  
They got to school and went to their separate classes. After school, Killian informed Emma that he had to stay behind to help one of his teachers. She offered to stay but he told her to go ahead, that he would text her when he got home. Emma smiled and nodded and walked out of the school. Killian stared after her for a second before turning on his heels and heading for they gym, where the football coach was waiting for him. He had agreed to help the older man put away the football equipment. When he finished that, he left the gym and started on his way home. As he passed Emma's house, he could hear some cussing and grunting by the side door.   
“Come one sweetheart. You know you want to” Neal started pushing Emma's jeans slowly down her hips. She was fighting him as hard as she could but it wasn't working. He was just too strong  
“Neal get off of me!” Emma yelled, yet again trying to push him away. His hand started moving towards Emma's underwear and she fully realized what was about to happen.  
“Stop fighting it Emma. You know you want this.”  
“I don't! Please! Stop Neal! I promise I won't tell anyone about this if you just leave.” She cried. Her voice was thick with tears. Hearing Emma's cries, Killian ran toward the sounds and ripped Neal away from his best friend.  
“You again? Didn't I tell you that this was a private conversation?” Neal spat  
“You did. And didn't I tell you to stay away from her?” Killian shoved him against the wall and kneed him in the crotch. Neal fell with a groan and a thud. The youngest Jones couldn't let it stop there. This man had caused his Emma pain. He tried to hurt her even more than he already had, and Killian wouldn't stand for that. He put a knee on Neal's stomach and started to punch. To be perfectly honest, he blacked out until he was being pulled off the other man's bloody body by the police. Killian was breathing heavily and seething. He looked around for Emma, finally finding her sitting on the ground with her head in her hands.   
“Emma I'm sorry” He struggled against the cops, begging them to let him go. “Please! Just let me talk to her. I need to talk to her.” One of the cops took pity on him since he had known Killian for a long time  
“Ok kid. You have two minutes.” The police officer let go of his arm but didn't take the cuffs off. Killian ran over to Emma and knelt down in front of her.  
“Emma, love, look at me.” No response “Emma please! I don't have long before they have to take me in.”  
“What do you want me to say Killian? You could have killed him. You're going to jail!” Emma still wasn't looking at him. She just couldn't.  
“I know. I'm so sorry but he was hurting you. Nobody lays a hand on my girl.”  
“But you promised me. No more trouble.”  
“I was trying to protect you. You have to understand.” He was pleading with her. Knowing he probably wasn't going to see her for a while was making him really desperate.  
“I do Kil. I completely understand.” she finally looked up at him, tears swimming in her eyes. It was breaking his heart into a million pieces.   
“Thank god. Emma listen to me. I need you to go to my house and talk to Liam. Tell him what happened. You don't need to tell him everything that involved you but tell him that I did it to protect you.” The policeman came over at that moment and pulled Killian up and away from his friend. “I'm sorry Ems. I really am”   
“I forgive you. You'll be ok Killian.”   
The police took her statement and then she watched them drive away with her best friend. The one she trusted with all of her secrets. The one she learned to love. She knew Killian was going to be ok. He had spent time in jail before this, but it was different this time, because now he had Emma to worry about.  
Immediately after everyone left, she ran to Killian's apartment building and rang the buzzer a bunch of times.   
“Hello?” came Liam's disgruntled voice over the intercom  
“Liam! Liam it's Emma. Something happened. I need you to let me up.” the sound of the buzzer came quickly. Emma took the stairs two at a time, not wanting to waste time waiting for the elevator. She didn't even knock on the door, she just burst in and ran into Liam's arms. Since her and Killian had been friends, Emma looked up to Liam as an older brother. She didn't have any siblings so it was nice to have someone to talk to about things.  
“Hey, shh, Emma. What happened? Where's Killian?” he asked. Something was wrong and he knew it.  
“Liam. I'm so sorry he didn't mean it. He was just trying to protect me.”  
“What. Happened.”  
“He had to do something after school so I walked home by myself. I knew I should have stayed, but he told me to go home. When I got to my house, Neal was there and he forced me to the side door so that he could...”  
“So that he could what?”  
“He tried to rape me. Killian was on his way home then and I guess he heard me yelling. I tried so hard to get him off of me but he just wouldn't budge. I was so scared, and then Killian came and pulled him off. They yelled at eachother and then.. iv'e never seen him like that. His eyes were so dark. He almost killed him.”  
“Who almost killed who? Emma you've got to help me out here. Is my brother ok?”  
“He got arrested. Killian almost killed Neal. He hit him once and then didn't stop. I've never seen him like that. His face was blank and he just kept hitting him.” Emma pulled away from Killian's brother and wiped her eyes. Meanwhile, Liam sank into the closest chair he could find. He put his head in his hands and sighed. There was no way he could bail his brother out of this mess.   
“I thought he was doing better.”  
“He was! He promised me almost every day that he wouldn't get into trouble. This wasn't his fault Liam. You have to know that.”  
“I know. He loves you. And has for a while now. There's no way he was going to let Neal get away with hurting you.”  
“I'm scared for him.”  
“Me too. But I have no idea what I can do. I can't afford to bail him out of jail again. We just don't have that kind of money. Especially for something as serious as this.”  
“Let me call my dad. I'll tell him what happened and...”  
“And what? It's not like he can just tell them to let my brother out. He almost committed murder.”  
“Oh my god. How did this get so out of hand?”   
“Your guess is as good as mine. Go call your dad, i'll make some tea” Emma nodded and pulled her phone out of her pocket. As soon as she had the phone to her ear, the tears that had been threatening to fall, began to stream down her face  
“Hey princess. What's going on?” came David's cheery voice from the other end  
“Daddy?”  
“Emma honey what's wrong?”  
“Dad I need your help. Can you come to Killian's house? I don't want to have this conversation over the phone.”  
“Of course sweetheart. I'll be over there in a second.”  
“Thank you” She hung up the phone and went into Killian's room. Being in there without Killian felt odd. It's not like she hadn't been here alone before but after what she had just gone through, what he was dealing with now, it felt wrong. The blonde walked over to his dresser and pulled out one of his old tshirts. She slipped it on and breathed in the scent. It smelled like Killian, rustic and kind of like the ocean. After she looked around for a few more minutes, she walked over to his bed and laid down. She didn't know she fell asleep until she was gently woken up by her father voice.  
“Emma? Emma honey wake up” david helped his daughter slowly sit up. “What happened?”  
“Neal um... He... I couldn't... Liam can you tell him?”  
“Sure.” Liam walked out into the hallway with her father. Emma could hear the faint whispers of a heated conversation. When her father yelled so loud that it made her almost fall out of the bed, she knew exactly what Liam had just told him. David stormed into the room and sat down again  
“I need to know exactly what happened Emma.”  
“OK. I was walking home alone because Killian had to do something after school. Neal was waiting for me when I got there and he tried to um... rape me. Thank god Killian came when he did. He pulled Neal off of me before things could get really bad. Killian beat him until the cops showed up and pulled him off.”  
“Oh Honey.” David pulled his daughter into his arms and didn't let go. “I'm going to help him. Killian is going to be ok I promise.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. He saved your life. I owe him. But Emma, in order for me to do this, you're going to need to testify. You know that right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“And we had better hope to god that Neal lives because if not, then Killian is not getting out any time soon.”  
“Thank you Mr. Nolan. You have no idea how much I appreciate this.”  
“No please. He saved Emma's life. I should be thanking him” Emma and her father hung around for a little bit while David made some calls to the station. He informed the two younger people that they could both see him tomorrow. He was being questioned right now.   
“Um Would it be alright with you two if I stayed here tonight?”  
“It's fine with me lass.”  
“Sure.” he looked to Liam and told him to make sure that his daughter gets some sleep  
“I will sir. I'll take care of her.”  
“Thank you Liam. I appreciate it. I'll come by and get you guys tomorrow morning.”  
“Ok daddy. Thank you.”  
The next morning, Emma and Liam were sitting in the back of David's sheriffs car. They were on their way to see Killian and Emma was nervous as all hell. She hoped against hope that he was alright. When they got there, they were given visitors passed and led to a small room where they could see Killian sitting by himself at a small table. His hair was a mess and he was wearing an orange jumpsuit. Emma tried desperately to contain her tears but it was no use. Both Killian's best friend and his brother entered the room and he immediately put his head down and started to cry. Emma rushed over to him and wrapped him in a hug  
“Thank god you're alright. I was so worried about you.”  
“Emma” Killian croaked. “I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen.”  
“Shhh. It's ok. I know you didn't but it did happen and now we're going to figure out how to fix it. My dad hired one of the best lawyers in town for you and he's going to do whatever he can to get you out of here”  
“Why?”  
“Because you saved her life Killian. I owe you so much right now.” David said as he entered the room.  
“Mr. Nolan. I don't know what to say.”  
“You don't have to say anything.” david shook his head and smiled kindly at the young man  
“Liam.” Killian finally addressed his brother. “Will you ever forgive me?”  
“I forgave you as soon as Emma told me what happened. I'm so proud of you Kil. You finally learned. Yes, you may hove messed up but you protected someone that you love. I could never be upset by that. You know I would do the same for you in a heartbeat.”   
“We love you Killian.” Emma smiled at him and took his hand. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. “We're going to get you out of here. I promise”  
A few hours later, Killian met with his lawyer. He found out that because David was the sheriff, and his lawyer was one of the most respected in the state, that his trial was moved up to the next day. The laywer told him that Neal was still alive, so that meant that the most they could charge him with was battery. If he got any time at all it would only be a few months, at most. He could live with that.  
The next day Emma, Liam and David were sat in the front row of the courtroom. Emma was set to testify the next day. For now, they were just going to address the charges against him.   
“Killian Jones, you are charged with criminal battery, how do you plead?”  
“Guilty, your honor.”  
“Ok then, bail is set at 5,000 dollars. The trial will continue tomorrow at 9 am.” Killian looked back at Emma and gave her a sad smile before the bailiff brought him back to his cell. So far, things hadn't been too bad for him. His lawyer told him that he had a really good chance of getting little to no jail time. He would, however, have a criminal record but he was alright with that. As long as it meant that he didn't have to wait that long to see his girl and his brother.  
At the actual trial, Emma was asked all kinds of questions about her relationship with both Killian and Neal. She was honest and open.  
“Before you met Mr. Jones, what was your relationship like with Mr. Cassidy?”  
“He was abusive. It didn't get physical until the day I met Killian. Neal followed me home that day and when I refused to go to his home, he slapped me. I ran around the corner and into the nearest building. That just so happened to be Killian's apartment building. The next day, Neal approached me at school and Killian stopped him from forcing himself on me.”  
“How did Mr. Jones do that?”  
“Well first he asked him to stop somewhat nicely, but when Neal refused, Killian punched him.”  
“I see. And can you tell us more about the incident that happened the other day?”  
“Um... I walk home with Killian every day but on that day he said he had to help a teacher do something. I offered to stay but he said he didn't want me waiting around for him. When I got to my house, Neal was waiting for me and he attempted to rape me. Killian showed up just as neal was getting my pants down. Kil pulled him off of me and hit him.”  
“How many times?”  
“I beg your pardon?”  
“How many times did Mr. Jones hit Mr. Cassidy?”  
“I'm not sure. A lot. I stopped watching after I saw Killian space out.”  
“Thank you Miss Swan. You may step down.” Emma got out of the box and went back to her seat. Liam smiled softly at her as her father put his arm around her shoulder.  
“I'd like to call Killian Jones to the stand.” Killian got up and walked up to the stand.  
“Mr.Jones, what is your relationship with Miss Swan?”  
“She's my best friend.”  
“Would you say that at any time, you were jealous of Mr. Cassidy?”  
“Not at all. He was hurting Emma. I would never do that to her or any woman.”  
“But did you or do you have feelings that go beyond friendship?”  
“I don't see how that-”  
“Answer the question Mr. Jones” the judge cut in.  
“Yes. I uh-” He looked right into Emma's eyes “I'm in love with her.” Emma pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and blushed. She smiled up at Killian who looked like a kicked puppy. He didn't deserve any of this.  
“So would it be safe to say that you wanted Mr. Cassidy out of the picture?”  
“Of course I did. He was hurting Emma. But I wouldn't go after him without a reason. I promised Emma shortly after I met her that I would stop fighting.”  
“And yet, here we are. Mr. Jones, is it true that you were raised by an abusive uncle?”  
“Yes” His jaw was clenching and his eyes were a stormy blue. If looks could kill, they would all be dead.  
“Would you say that some of your violent behaviors come from that abuse?”  
“I don't know. I'm not a doctor.”  
“Right well, nothing further. You may step down.” Killian stepped off the stand and went back to his seat.   
They sat in the courtroom for another 30 minutes before it was time for the jury to decide Killian's fate. He was ushered out of the room before anyone else and put into a holding cell. Everyone else, was asked to move out of the room. It only took 10 minutes for the jury to come back.  
“We find the defendant, Killian Jones, guilty on the charge of criminal battery.”  
“Killian Jones, you are sentenced to three months in the minimum security facility. The state of Maine thanks the jury for their service.” Killian kept his head down the entire time the jury read the verdict. Emma could tell he was crying. By the way his shoulders shook every once in a while. She asked her dad if she could talk to him and he said that he would make sure that happened. A few minutes later, Emma was escorted to his cell.  
“Killian.” He looked up and immediately pulled Emma into a hug.   
“Emma. I can't do this. I can't be away from you for that long.”  
“It's going to be ok. I promise. My dad is making sure that Liam and I are allowed to come see you every day. We'll get through this.”Emma pulled back and stared into his eyes.  
“What if he comes back? How will I protect you?”  
“Dad gave me a taser.” She chuckled. A silence came over the room while the two teenagers looked at each other seriously. “Did you mean it?”  
“Mean what Swan?”  
“That you loved me?” she said, looking down as she wrung her hands together. Killian put his finger under her chin and made her look him in the eyes.  
“Every word love. The past few months have been the best of my life. You've made me that happiest person in the world. I love you Emma Swan”  
“I love you too.” She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. The guard knocked on the bars signaling that their time was up “I don't want to leave you.”  
“Aye. I don't want you to leave but alas, it's time. Will you come see me tomorrow?”  
“Of course I will. Do you want me to come with Liam?”  
“That would be perfect Swan. I love you”  
“I love you too Kil. Be good ok? Maybe you can get out earlier if you behave.”  
“I promise.”  
“good. I'll see you tomorrow then.” She walked out of the cell and looked back at him one last time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Emma kept her word and visited Killian every day after school. Some days, they would talk about everything. Other days, they didn't talk at all and were perfectly content just smiling at each other. The three months passed quicker than either of them thought it would and soon Emma was outside the jail, waiting for Killian. As soon as she saw him, she ran into his arms. He picked her up and spun her in a circle once before setting her on the ground and kissing her.   
“I missed you.” he said, placing a kiss to her forehead  
“I just saw you yesterday, you dork.”  
“True, but I haven't really been with you these past three months. We've only seen each other for 20 minutes at a time.”  
“I'm so glad you're going home.”  
“Me too love. Where's Liam?”  
“He wanted me to come alone.”  
“Why's that?”  
“He said that we needed our time together.”  
“Ahh.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too Swan.”  
“Can we go now?”  
“And where are we going?”  
“Your house?”  
“That sounds perfect.”  
They got into the yellow bug that Emma had recently purchased, and drove to Killian's house. Hand in hand, they took the elevator to Killians door and walked in. Liam was sitting on the couch when they opened the door. When he saw Killian he got up and pulled him into a strong hug.  
“I'm so glad you're home Kil.”  
“Me too Liam. Me too. I missed you.”  
“I've missed you too little brother. Now You guys go hang out, I'll make some dinner” Killian chuckled and led Emma to his room. They both collapsed on his bed and he snuggled up behind her, one arm supporting her head, the other, around her waist. He had been wanting to do this for so long, and now he was finally able to lay with his Emma, because she was his. His love, his light, his everything.  
“Hey Em?”  
“Yes?”  
“Have they said anything about me at school?”  
“Well I heard Principal Mills say that you weren't going to graduate. I think she was actually kind of glad that you weren't there.”  
“Of course she is. But it's ok. I won't be going back to school” Emma turned in his arms and looked him in the eyes  
“You have to. If you don't actually attend a school, then at least do online schooling. I don't want this situation to fuck up your entire life.”  
“It already has. I have a record. Not just a juvie record, but an actual criminal record. People don't hire criminals.”  
“They do if you showed them you've changed. And the only way to do that is to finish high school and go to college.”  
“I'm not smart enough for that.”  
“Don't. You're one of the smartest people I know.”  
“Really?”  
“I wouldn't lie to you. I love you too much.” He leaned down and kissed her passionately, slowly rolling onto his back and pulling her on top of him. She moaned softly into the kiss. With a slight smirk, he trailed kisses from her lips down to the spot where her neck met her shoulder, then back to her lips.  
“Mm. Kil, as much as I would love to continue this, Liam is in the living room and I don't want him to hear us.”  
“You're right love. This should be even more private. You deserve the best.”  
“Well thanks, but I just don't want him to hear me. I don't know about you, but i'm loud as fuck during sex.” she laughed.  
“Good to know.” 

The next few days passed by uneventfully. Emma went to school and then came to Killian's house afterward. More often than not, she ended up staying the night. Liam had gotten a new job that paid enough for him to not have to work three jobs at the same time. He was out of town a lot so that gave the two teenagers time to do whatever they wanted. One day, Emma was with Killian, sitting on his couch watching a movie, when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and frowned.   
“Love, why would your father be calling me?”   
“I don't know. Answer it and find out.” He answered the call and put it on speaker  
“Hello?”  
“Killian?”  
“What's up Mr. Nolan?”  
“um, listen, I need you to come down to the police station. There's something I need to tell you.”  
“What's wrong?” Killian asked  
“I'd rather tell you in person if you don't mind. Can you have Emma drive you?” She nodded her head and got off the couch to get her purse.  
“We'll be right there.” He hung up the phone and looked a Emma with pure confusion. “What do you think he wants?”  
“I don't know. He sounded serious though. And you know he only gets like that when something bad happens.”  
Emma and Killian made their way to Emma's bug and then to the police station. When they got there, David was at the entrance waiting. Killian shook his hand and they all walked inside. They were escorted to a little room that had a window at one end. The room on the other side of the window was dark so they couldn't tell why they were here.  
“Mr. Nolan, is everything ok?”  
“No it's not. Killian, Liam, he...” he looked at the younger man with what could only be described as pure pity.  
“What happened?” there was tremor in his voice. He was terrified. Something happened to his brother and he needed to know how bad it was.  
“Liam was in a car accident. He was hit by a drunk driver that was going way too fast. I'm afraid he didn't make it.”  
“No. You're lying.” Emma gripped Killian's hand tightly as silent tears streamed down her face. She looked at her boyfriend's face and saw that he was two seconds from breaking down.  
“I'm so sorry. I had to bring you here because we need you to identify him. Do you think you'll be able to do that?” David asked, putting a hand on Killian's shoulder. He nodded and Emma's father knocked on the glass. The lights came up and they could finally see into the room on the other side of the window. The only thing in the room was a metal gurnee with a body covered in a sheet. Killian held Emma's had so tightly, that she thought he might break her fingers. She didn't care though because her love was about to identify the body of his beloved brother. With another knock, a person rolled back the sheet so that the body was shown to them. Killian immediately fell to the floor and sobbed.  
“No! No, no, no. This isn't happening. He's the only family I have. He can't be gone.”  
“I'm so sorry baby.” Emma said kneeling next to him and pulling him to her.  
“Emma, my brother is dead.” Sobs wracked Killian's body as his girlfriend held him. He couldn't believe this was happening. Liam had called him this morning to tell him that he would be home around 9 that night. And now that was never going to happen. His older brother, the person who had taken care of him since he was 4, was gone. David knocked on the window again and the lights went off. After a few minutes, David kneeled next to the two teenagers and put a hand on Killian's shoulder.   
“I am so so sorry Killian. Liam was a really good man. I can't imagine how you're feeling right now, but I want you to know that you are more than welcome to stay with us as long as you need.” the younger man didn't reply. He nodded against Emma's shoulder which caused her to hold him tighter. The two of them sat on the floor for a few more minutes, crying together, before Killian finally looked up.  
“I can't be here right now.”  
“It's ok. I'll take us home. Do you want me to run into the apartment to get you some clothes and things?”  
“No. Don't leave me.”  
“Never.”  
Emma helped Killian to her car and then into her house. Mrs. Nolan was waiting for them with tears in her eyes  
“Oh Killian. Honey i'm so so sorry.” She pulled him in for a tight hug.  
“Um. Thank you Mrs. Nolan.”  
“You are going to stay here for as long as you need to.”  
“Thanks mom. I'm sorry but I want to get him upstairs.”  
“Of course honey. Get some rest. I'll bring some dinner up in a little bit.”  
“Thank you Mrs. Nolan. For everything.”  
“It's no trouble dear.”   
The two of them walked up the stairs to Emma's room and he immediately laid on her bed and curled up. She sat next to him and rubbed his back. He reached behind him and grabbed her hand.  
“Lay with me.”  
“Of course.” She got up and walked around to the other side of the bed. As soon as she laid down, he has his arms around her. He was holding her tight to him and crying into her shoulder.  
“I can't believe he's gone. My brother. God I was such an asshole to him. He deserved so much better.”  
“Killian. You can't think like that. He was so happy to have you around. When we would go visit you, he would always say how proud of you he was.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. He knew that you were making changes in your life and he was so happy.”  
“But that doesn't change the fact that he's dead. My only family.”  
“He's not the only family you have Kil. You know that. You have me. I'm your family too.”  
“I know you are. And I love you so much. This can't be easy on you either. I know how much you liked him.”  
“I loved Liam. He was like a brother to me.”  
“And he loved you lass. He really did. One of the times he came to see me without you, he told me what was going through his mind when you told him what Neal did. He was ready to find him in his hospital room. I think he was actually considering killing him. You're as much a part of the Jones family as you are part of the Nolan family.” Emma looked at Killian with tears in her eyes. It was hitting her hard now. The two of them laid in bed and cried together for what felt like hours, until they fell asleep.  
The next few days were miserable. They had to plan the funeral and Killian was not dealing with it well. He would spend hours upon hours laying in bed. Not sleeping, just laying there. Sometimes Emma would come in to find him clutching one of Liam's shirts and crying. She had gone back to the apartment the next day to get him some things. One of the things she grabbed, was one of Liam's old tshirts. She knew that Killian wanted to have something of his by him.  
On the day of the funeral, the teenagers were silent. They didn't speak to each other or anyone else. Hand in hand, they stood at the head of the casket and shook hands with the people that came. When it was time to read the eulogy, Emma stood up at the little podium and read the words that Killian had written the night before.  
“Killlian asked me to read this for him.” She started, looking at him with tears in her eyes. “My brother was a blessing to this world. He was kind, generous, loving and supportive. When our mother died and our father left, he took care of me until our neighbor came. We were alone in the house for days. He made sure I was fed every morning, made sure I had a lunch at school, and dinner at night. Most times, he would go without eating so that he could make sure that I ate. When we went to our uncle's house, Liam gave me most of his food and water that we were given every day. He starved so that I was taken care of. John and his wife liked to pick on me because I was tiny. When they would start in on me, my brother demanded that they stop, and that usually ended in him getting beat. I don't know how I got lucky to have him as a brother. As soon as he turned 18, he moved us out of that house, became my legal guardian, and got three jobs so that he could support me. I wasn't the easiest teenager to take care of. I was constantly in trouble but he always told me he loved me. He always told me that he did everything for me, so that I could have a good life. When I met Emma, he was so proud. I remember he said to me 'I can tell that this girl is going to change your life. Be good to her, support her, and don't ever let her go.' He loved Emma almost as much as I do. She became the little sister that he never got, but I knew he always wanted. I'm heart broken that Liam will never see me get married or have kids or grow up, but I know that he's always with me. I will take every one of his lessons with me on my life journey and i'll think of him always. I love you Liam. Until we meet again” Emma wiped her tears and looked at Liam in the casket. She went over and grabbed his cold hand. “I love you too Liam. Rest easy” She walked back over to her seat and saw that her mother had Killian wrapped in a hug and he was crying softly on her shoulder. When she sat down, he didn't look up but reached blindly for her hand. She lifted his hand to her lips and kissed it, before leaning her head on his shoulder and wrapping her other hand around him.   
After it was over, they buried him in the cemetery next to his mother. He cried the whole time as Emma squeezed his hand. Emma shed silent tears and tried to be strong for her boyfriend. She missed him. It was hard not seeing him at the apartment when she went back. Liam meant almost as much to her as Killian did. He was the brother that Emma never had.   
“Are you ok?” She asked when they got back to the house.  
“Aye. I just can't believe he's gone.”  
“I know babe. But he's looking down on you. On us. He was proud of you, you know that right?”  
“Yeah. Hey um, I just wanted to say thank you.”  
“For what?”  
“You've been there for me. We've been through a lot and I wouldn't have been able to do any of this without you.” he grabbed her hands and kissed them “I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
“Will you lie down with me? I'm tired but I can't be alone right now.”  
“Of course. Let me change ok?” He nodded his head and turned to take off his suit jacket. She walked to the other side of the room and grabbed her pjs. They changed and climbed into bed. He was laying on his side, one arm tucked under his head, the other was outstreched waiting for Emma. She crawled into the space he left for her and snuggled into his side.  
“Go to sleep Kil. I'll be right here when you wake up.” He nodded and shut his eyes. She followed soon after.  
A few hours later, Emma was woken up by a hand on her shoulder.  
“Emma.”  
“Mom? What's up?”  
“Nothing. I made dinner. Do you want me to bring you some?”  
“No. It's ok. He's been having nightmares and I don't want to leave him.”  
“Alright. But you have to eat something soon. I'll leave dinner in the fridge. If you both get up, eat it.”  
“Ok mom. Thank you. For everything.” Mary Margaret ran her fingers down her daughter's face.  
“You are such a blessing Emma. We are lucky to have you and so is Killian. He's a good kid, he's just seen some shit.” Emma looked back at her sleeping boyfriend, who had a small frown and his eyebrows were furrowed. It was a sure sign of a nightmare approaching.  
“He's going to have a nightmare again.” she said sadly  
“It's ok honey. I'm going to go downstairs and eat with your father.” She walked out the door, closing it behind her as she went. No sooner had she left, Killian started whimpering.   
“No... Liam... Please...”  
“Killian wake up.” Emma shook him. He didn't wake up, just started thrashing. “Babe! It's ok. I'm here. Come back to me.” She shook him again but he still didn't wake up. Small screams were starting to spill from his mouth. “Killian” Emma yelled. “Wake up!” She shook him one more time and he finally opened his eyes. When blue eyes met green, tears began to fall from his eyes.  
“God Emma. I can't do this.”  
“Shhh. It's ok. It's going to be hard for a while.” He sobbed as she rubbed circles on his back. They sat up at some point and he was curled up in her arms like a child.  
“I don't.. He... How do I deal with this?”  
“I honestly don't know but you have me to lean on. I'll help you get through this. It's going to be ok Killian. I promise you.”  
“Will it? Will it be ok? I'm an orphan Emma. I love you but...” she lifted his head and put her index finger to his lips.  
“Don't finish that sentence. As your girlfriend, it's my job to be there for you. Through good and bad. This is bad, but i'm here. We will get through this together.”  
“But what if you decide that it's too much and you leave?”  
“That's never going to happen. You're the one that means more to me than life itself. If you're in pain, then so am I.” He kissed her hard and they fell back.   
“I love you so much Em.”  
“Love you too.”


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!!

Chapter 5

A few months passed since Liam died. Killian started feeling better day by day and Emma watched with immense pride. About a week or so after the funeral, the two teenagers went to Killian's apartment and packed everything up. They sold the furniture, the kitchen things, and everything else he didn't need and took everything else back to Emma's house. Mr. and Mrs. Nolan made space for him in the basement for all the boxes. He thanked them everytime he walked in the door. Not long after that, he got a job and turned 18. Celebrating his birthday without Liam wasn't something he ever thought he would do. To say that it was hard would be an understatement. It was almost impossible. Emma stayed by his side all day, opting to skip school so that she didn't have to leave him alone.   
After four months, things started to go back to normal. Killian started smiling and joking again. He made sure Emma was always happy and if she wasn't, then he did everything in his power to change that. Sure, they has their fights but they always made up before they went to bed. He loved her more and more every day.   
“So, Ems, i'm thinking that we go out tonight.”  
“Don't you have to work?”  
“Nope. They called me while you were at school and told me to take the night off.”  
“Oh that's great! I'd love to go out. What did you have in mind?”  
“I can't tell you. It's a surprise.”  
“Oh really?”  
“yeah.”  
“Well ok then. What time are we leaving?”  
“Like 7”  
“that sounds perfect.”  
“great! Well your mother asked me to help her with something so i'm going to go do that”  
“Ok” she gave him a quick kiss and went back to her homework.  
At 6 she closed her books and started to get ready. Killian walked into the bathroom while she was in the shower  
“Hey Em?” he said  
“What's up?”  
“Have you seen my black button down? The one that you really like?”  
“The one that you wear with the vest?”  
“Yeah! That one.”  
“I think it's in my closet. If it's not there then check the laundry room. It might be hanging up.”  
“Ok. Thank you.”  
“No problem.” She heard him leave the bathroom and shut the door. Emma got out of the shower and got herself ready to go. At 7 she walked down the stairs to find Killian waiting for her.   
“You look beautiful swan.”  
“Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself.”  
“Thank you love. Now, are you ready to go?”  
“I am.” He grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers. They walked out the door and instead of going to her car, they started walking down the street.  
“So, where is it that you are taking me?”  
“I'm still not telling you, but I promise you'll love it.”  
“Well ok then.”  
“Liam took me there once, after we moved out of John's house.”  
“Oh really?”  
“Yeah He was on his way to work when her found it.”  
“Well, I can't wait to see it.”  
They walked hand in hand down the street for a few blocks. When they god closer, Killian put his hands over Emma's eyes and guided her toward the destination.   
“You ready?” he asked  
“Yep!” He took his hands away, revealing a huge park that had lights strung for the trees. In the center, there was a clearing where she could see a picnic basket and a blanket.  
“Oh Killian. This is beautiful”  
“So you like it?”  
“I love it. Did you do all of this?”  
“Yeah. I came while you were in school and talked to the groundskeeper. He said as long as I was really doing this for the woman I loved, I could use the park for whatever I wanted.”  
“Awww. I love you too.” She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and lead him towards the blanket. He helped her sit and then took his place next to her.   
“So I packed your favorite for dinner.”  
“Granny's?”  
“You know it.”  
“Did you get the hot chocolate too?”  
“Of course. With whipped cream and cinnimon.”  
“you are the best boyfriend in the world”  
“And you are the best girlfriend lass.” they shared another kiss and then started eating. Easy conversation and laughter was shared as they ate. Once done, Killian put everything away and pulled out a speaker.  
“Dance with me?” he asked, pulling her up  
“Of course.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and danced with him. They danced for what seemed like hours until Killian stopped and kissed her passionately. She moaned into the kiss and deepened it.  
“Love, I think I need to get you home now.”  
“I agree.” They quickly packed up their things and headed home. Emma's parents were out for the weekend so they the house to themselves. When they made it to the door, she unlocked it and quickly let them in. As soon as she closed the door, he turned her around and attached his mouth to hers. They continued to kiss like that until Emma slowly started to remove Killian's leather jacket.   
“Hey, hold on a sec.” He grabbed her wrist to stop her motions.  
“Why?”  
“I would just prefer to have you in our room”  
“Ahhh. Ok” Killian bent down a fraction so that he could scoop Emma into his arms. He carried her up the stairs while Emma laughed and kissed his neck. Once they got to their bedroom, he kicked open the door and set her down. As soon as her feet hit the floor, he once again attached his lips to hers. She took off his jacket and started to unbutton his vest, while he unzipped her red dress.  
“You really do look beautiful tonight.” He kissed her neck and found a sweet spot right above the crook of her neck. While he kissed her, he got her out of her dress so that she was standing in her bra and thong. “God Emma. Are you trying to kill me?” He asked, breathing heavily. She laughed and shook her head as she removed his vest, shortly followed by his button down. Before he got a chance to remove his pants, she kissed him hard. The blond then made a trail of kisses from his lips to his neck, then down to his chest and soon, to the trail of hair that dissipated below his belt. She undid his jeans and slowly pulled them down, along with is boxers, until he had no choice but to step out of them.   
“no way. There's no way I'm going to let you start on me while you're still somewhat dressed.” He said pulling her up to him. She stepped back and slowly took of her bra and thong. “You're stunning my love.”  
“You're not too bad yourself.” She replied stepping, once again, into his arms. They kissed and he backed up until his knees hit the bed. She straddled his hips and moaned into their kiss. He flipped them over effortlessly and started to kiss down her neck. One of his hands moved from her hair, to grab at her chest. She arched her back and threw her head back. His kisses moved down her neck, to her collarbone. He moved slowly down her body until he reached her core. She spread her legs a little bit and pushed up on her elbows. The blonde nodded when he looked at her, silently asking permission. Killian kissed the inside of her thighs, slowly making his way to where she needed him to be.   
“Emma, you have no idea what you do to me.” He said as he kissed right above her center. Slowly, he ran one finger through her wetness as she yelped in surprise.   
“Tell me what you want.”  
“Please Killian.”  
“Tell me what you want Emma.” She turned red, but looked him in the eyes.  
“Eat me out.” a devilish smirk played on his lips.  
“As you wish.” He placed one last kiss to her inner thigh before pushing his tongue into the apex of her thighs. She squirmed a little bit but he held her hips down with his arm as he continued his assault on her core, ultimately leading to one of the best orgasms of her life. Her breathing was labored as he brought her down from her high.   
“Was that as good for you at his was for me?” he asked as he climbed back up her body.  
“That was fucking amazing.”  
“Well that's good. But now, it's time for the real fun.” He leaned over to his bedside table and pulled a box of condoms out of his drawer.  
“So you knew this was going to happen?”  
“No. I was hoping for it though.”  
“Well your wish came true. I'm all yours tonight.” She kissed him as he rolled the condom on. He lined himself with her entrance and slowly pushed in, earning a high pitched squeal from Emma.   
“Holy shit Em.” He stilled himself once he was fully inside her. “You feel so fucking good.”  
“It would be even better if you- fuuuuuuuck.” her sentence was cut of by him pulling out a little bit and then snapping his hips forward.   
“How do you want this?”  
“What?”  
“Fast and hard, or slow?” He asked. Killian was desperately trying to hold himself back from just going to town on her.  
“Fast and hard. Like, break the bed hard. Please.”  
“I was hoping you would say that.” The pace he set was punishing. She was letting out a continuous scream, not getting any chances to breathe. After going for a few minutes, he effortlessly flipped her over so that she was on all fours and took her from behind. There was going to be bruises on her hips in the morning.  
“Ugh Killian! Right there.” She screamed. The new position he had her in was getting to her in all the right places. She was brought closer to her second orgasm with every thrust. “I'm so close.”  
“Me too.” He flipped her back over and pounded into her impossibly fast. Her eyes squeezed tight as she felt herself getting closer.  
“Look at me.” He commanded. She has never heard that tone and it sent shivers down her spine, making her orgasm wash over his waves. He followed soon after, looking directly into her eyes. He gave a few more thrusts before pulling out and rolling to the side. They were both breathing like they had run the Boston Marathon. Killian laid on his back and threw his arm over his eyes.  
“Holy shit Emma.”  
“You're tellin me. I don't think i'm going to be able to talk tomorrow.”  
“You told me you were loud but... wow. I had no idea you were that loud.” she laughed and smacked his arm. He laughed as she covered her face with embarrasment.   
“Hey. Come on. I actually love that you're loud. It let's me know that i'm doing my job.”  
“Oh you definitely did your job.” He rolled over so that he was partially on top of her. They kissed for a few minutes before he moved again.  
“I have to pee and then we can go for round two?”  
“Most definitely” She watched as he sauntered off to the bathroom, looking back at her with a wink as he closed the door. Laughing she rolled over onto her stomach and checked her phone. Her mom had called while her and Killian were doing their thing so she called her back.  
“Hi mom! Sorry I didn't answer I was in the shower and then Killian made dessert so I left my phone upstairs.”  
“Oh it's ok. I just wanted to let you know that we will be staying up north for a few more days. Your father thinks we need more of a break.”  
“ok! How much longer will you be gone?”  
“Just until thursday.”   
“Cool. Well then I guess we'll see you thursday.”  
“ I love you sweetie. Give Killian a hug from us.”  
“I love you too. And I will most certainly do that.”  
“Good. Talk to you later.” Her mother hung up the phone. Killian came out of the bathroom and fell right on her back.  
“What was that?” he asked, peppering kisses to her shoulders.  
“My mom. We have the house to ourselves until thursday.”  
“Oh sweet.”  
“I know.” Emma turned her head to look at him and smiled. She was so happy in that moment. “I love you.”  
“I love you too Emma. So, how bout that round two?”  
“Hell yes.”   
They spent the rest of the night either having sex or cuddling. For the next week, they followed a routine of dinner, sex, snack, sex, shower, sex in the shower, and then bed. By thursday she could barely walk and he was no better. They had done a lot of “exercising” over their time alone. When her parents got home, they questioned her soreness but she brushed it off as them going to the gym. “Maybe you should take it easy” her mother had said. Her and Killian exchanged a look that was ,thankfully, unnoticed by her parents, before going upstairs and falling into bed.  
“Can we just sleep tonight?” Emma asked him, playing with the hair at his neck  
“Aye love. I was going to suggest the same thing. My legs feel like jello.”  
“Mine too. But I must say, that we've had a lot of fun this week.”  
“That we did. Now go to sleep love. I'll see you in the morning.” he kissed her temple and turned off the light.  
A month later, Emma was woken up by nausea that wasn't there when she went to bed. She got up and ran to the bathroom, waking Killian in the process.  
“Emma?” he followed her into the bathroom and knelt down next to her, holding her hair back and she vomited. When she was done, she sat back against the counter. “Did you eat something bad?”  
“No. I didn't eat much yesterday, and what I did eat, wouldn't have gotten me sick.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Posititive. I hope i'm not getting the flu. Finals are this week.”  
“I know. I'm sure it's just one of those 24 hour things. Are you alright to come back to bed?”  
“Yeah i'll be fine.” He nodded and kissed the top of her head, then stood up and helped her onto her feet. They walked to bed and he tucked her into her side of the bed before he got in on his side.   
“You sure you're ok?” Killian asked while he pulled her closer.  
“i'm fine. Sorry I woke you up.”  
“Don't worry about it.” She closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
Over the next few weeks, she would get up in the middle of the night and throw up. Killian always sat with her and held her hair or put it up in a pony tail so that he could rub her back.  
“Killian, what's wrong with me?”  
“I don't know love.” She was exhausted. When she stood up, a thought popped into her head. Her eyes got wide and she backed up a fraction. Thank god he had his back to her, otherwise he would have freaked out. She had figured out what was wrong. She was pregnant. How was that even possible?   
“Killian, when we had sex all those times while my parents were gone, did we always use a condom?”  
“Yeah. Why?”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Um... actually there was one time-” He turned to Emma with his eyes wide as fear took over him.“No. Emma, no.”  
“We ran out of condoms didn't we? And instead of doing the smart thing and getting more, we fucked without one.”  
“Get your keys.”  
“Killian it's the middle of the night.”  
“I don't care. Get your keys. We're going to the pharmacy.” She sighed and put on one of his sweatshirts and grabbed her wallet and keys. They drove to the pharmacy and grabbed four different pregnancy tests. When they got back, Emma immediately went to the bathroom and took all four. When she was done, she opened the door and sat on the edge of the tub, as Killian entered and took a seat on the floor next to her feet. Three painful minutes later, all four tests confirmed their fears. She was indeed pregnant. For a long time neither of them said anything. Emma was the one to break the silence when she spoke softly.  
“What are we going to do?” she asked him.  
“I don't... I can't raise a baby Emma.”  
“What are you saying?”  
“I can't do this. I'm sorry. We're too young for this and i've done too much bad shit. There's no way I can have any part of this baby's life.”  
“Please tell me you're not saying what I think you are.”  
“I'm so sorry. I have to go.”  
“No Killian. Please you can't leave me.” She grabbed his hand to try and stop him from leaving. He looked at her with sad eyes and saw the tears falling down her face. Hurting Emma was the last thing he ever wanted to do but this child would have one fucked up life if he stayed. He would rather walk out now and save her the pain of realising just what kind of person her was. She stood up and looked into his eyes.  
“You can't leave me like this.” he shook his head and pulled his hand away from hers. She couldn't move or talk as she watched him walk out of the bathroom and gather his things into his duffel bag.  
“Stop! Please. You can't leave me. I need you. What am I supposed to do? I can't raise a baby on my own.” She put a hand on her stomach and tried to calm the nausea that was building inside of her.  
“I'm sorry Emma. I can't stay here. I'm not ready for this.”  
“And you think I am?!” She yelled. “This is your child too. You can't just abandon it. Don't be like your father.”  
“Don't.” he said in a voice laced in venom. “Don't ever compare me to my father.”  
“He left you. And you're leaving this child. Prove me wrong and do the right thing. Stay.”  
“I can't. Now listen to me. I'm going to walk out the door and you're not going to follow. I'm sorry Emma but I just can't do this.”  
“No. i'm not going to let you go.” He shook his head and walked out the door, leaving Emma in tears and slowly falling the the ground. The last thing she saw before falling to her side and sobbing, was Killian looking back and mouthing that he loved her.  
She was heartbroken. The next morning, he mother made breakfast and put out a place for Killian.   
“Hey Ems. Is Killian still sleeping?”  
“No.”  
“Then where is he?”  
“He left.”  
“He... left?”  
“Yep.”  
“Where did he go?”  
“No idea. He walked out on me last night.”  
“Oh my god! Why?”  
“Because um...”  
“Emma you know you can tell me anything.”  
“I'm pregnant. He said he couldn't raise a baby and walked out.” Mary margaret looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes. She rushed over and pulled Emma into a bone crushing hug as her daughter sobbed into her shoulder.   
“Oh Emma. It's going to be ok honey. Dad and I will take care of you.”  
“He left me mommy. I've been getting sick every night for a month and he woke up with me every time. Last night I realized that we didn't use any protection one time and that I was pregnant. He made me drive to the pharmacy and I took four tests mom.”  
“It's going to be alright. I'm gonna make it better ok?”  
“How could he do this to me?”  
“He's scared baby. He was raised knowing nothing but abuse until he was 14 and then the only parental figure in his life died. What did he say when he left?”  
“That he couldn't raise a baby. He's not fit for it.”  
“See? Honey, he just needs time. I'm not saying that what he did was right, in any way, and if he comes back here, i'm going to have some words with him. But I know him and he'll come around. Killian loves you more than life itself Emma. He'll come back to you.”  
“What if he doesn't? I can't raise a baby alone.”  
“You will never be alone Emma. Your father and I will be there for you, every step of the way. We are not going to let you do this by yourself.”  
“Thanks mom.”  
“You're welcome. Now, eat your breakfast and then we'll call the doctors office.”  
“Ok.”   
Emma spent the next few days locked in her room. She was either clutching his pillow and crying, or throwing everything she owned. He hadn't called or texted her at all. Not to say sorry, of that he loved her, or that he missed her. Nothing. Not one word and it broke her heart to pieces. She would never in a million years expect this from Killian. He told her that he loved her and now he was gone. She didn't know how she was going to do this without him. Her dad almost went out to kill him when he found out about the baby and that he left her. Mary margaret had to calm him down and talk some sense into him. After a while, he calmed down and accepted the fact that his daughter was going to have a baby.   
Days turned into months and she was slowly getting bigger. She had graduated high school finally and made the decision to take some time off, before going to college. By mid September, she was 5 months pregnant and still hadn't heard one word from Killian. That is until one day, she was woken up by the sound of tiny rocks being thrown at the window. She got up, put on her robe and peered out to the lawn below. There on the grass, was none other than Killian Jones. She threw open the window, grabbed the closest thing to her and threw it at him  
“Go away.”  
“Emma i'm sorry. Please come down so that we can talk.”  
“Why should I? You. Left. Me. You left me carrying your child Killian. I don't have anything to say to you.” She continued to grab things and throw them out the window. He was doing a good job at dodging them until she grabbed a book and threw it at him. It hit him in the head and he fell backwards.  
“Jesus Christ Emma. Will you please stop throwing shit?” he yelled. “Come down here so that we can talk like adults.”  
“Oh! Now you want to act like an adult? Why couldn't you act like an adult when you found out that I was pregnant. Why couldn't you act like an adult and thought about what you were doing before you walked out on me?”  
“I feel horrible about all of that. I should have been there for you. But I wasn't, and there's nothing we can do about it now.” She slammed the window closed and glared at him for a moment, before a wave of emotion swept over her and she decided to go deal with him. He waited for a second before slowly turning and walking away from her house, away from the only family he had, other than Liam, but now he was truly alone.   
“Where the fuck are you going?” He heard Emma yell from behind him. Turning on his heel, he saw her walk up to him with her fists clenched at her side. As she got closer, he could see her stomach clearly and what he saw nearly made him weep. She was getting bigger and she was even more beautiful then he remembered. “You don't get to just walk away again. Act like an adult and face this like a man.”  
“Emma-” She took a step back and shook her head, tears spilling onto her cheeks.  
“No. You can't do this to me.” She brought her fists up and started hitting his chest. Her soft cries became sobs and she thrashed against him. He brought his arms around her to make sure she didn't hurt herself. Slowly her fists stopped their attack and together they sunk to the ground. He pulled her into his lap and stroked her hair.  
“Shhh. It's going to be ok.” He said. She pulled her head back and looked into his eyes  
“How can you say that it's going to be ok? I'll say it again, you left me Killian. I needed you and you just walked out like I was nothing.”  
“You will never be nothing Emma. I had to leave.”  
“No. you didn't. You had a choice and you chose to leave. I had two seconds of happiness when I saw those little plus signs but then those moments were crushed when you packed your shit and left.”  
“I know that I can never make up for that Emma. There's no words for me to express just how sorry I am, but I want to make this right. As soon as I left that night, I turned around and almost came back in.”  
“Why didn't you?”  
“Because I was terrified. I am terrified. I've never even so much as held a child, how am I supposed to care for my own?”  
“Together Killian. We're supposed to do this together.”  
“I wasn't thinking. I let my fears get the best of me.”  
“Yeah. You did.”  
“Is there any chance you could forgive me?”  
“I don't know. It's going to be really hard to trust that you won't just leave us again.” She put her hand on her stomach and rubbed small circles. He brought his hand up to cover hers.   
“Never. I regret not being there for you. This baby Is just as much mine as they are yours.”  
“Can you promise me that you won't leave again?”  
“I promise. I love you Emma. I love our kid. I'm not going anywhere.” He kissed her temple and pulled her back against him.  
“I decided not to find out what we're having” She said after what felt like forever.  
“Oh? And why is that?”  
“I want to be surprised.”   
“I'm so, so, so, so fucking sorry Em. I should not have left. You deserve way better than me. So does our kid.”  
“No. You're perfect to me Killian. I don't know how many times I have to say that before you get it through your head. If you had stayed, we could have worked this out, together.”  
“I know. I would have loved nothing more.”  
“Then why didn't you come back?”  
“Because I knew that I hurt you. Ever since I met you, I made it my life's goal to make sure that you were never hurt again. I vowed to protect you and when I found out that we were going to be parents, I freaked out. After I walked out, I knew that I had broken your heart and there was no way I could fix it. After a year and a half of me protecting your heart, I was the one who crushed it in the end and that killed me.”  
“You could have come back. I would have forgiven you on the spot. This is scary, I get that, but you know you will always have me.”  
“Aye. And you will always have me. I'm making this vow to you right now Emma Swan, as long as i'm alive, you will never be alone again. You or the baby.”   
“I never stopped loving you, you know?”  
“I could never stop loving you.” She kissed him softly before slowly getting herself up. He stood up as soon as she was out of his lap and helped her stand fully.  
“How are you feeling?” he asked her as he walked with her back to the house.  
“Not horrible. I'm having a hard time sleeping but I can't tell if thats because of the baby or because you aren't by my side.” He looked down and shuffled his feet. “Hey. Look at me.” She put her finger under his chin and forced him to look her in they eyes. “I forgive you. I know I probably shouldn't, and i'm going to have to work on trusting you fully again, but I forgive you. I love you so fucking much Kil. It physically hurts me sometimes.”  
“Me too. And I know it's going to take a long time for you to fully trust me again, but i'm going to do whatever it takes for that to happen.” She kissed him and opened the front door.   
“Come up to bed. We can talk about this more in the morning.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her until they got to their bedroom. It felt good to be home. He looked around and smiled as he saw all the new additions to the room. There was a crib already set up in one corner, along with a rocking chair and changing table. He was still terrified, but he knew that he had Emma and as long as they were together, they could do anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The morning after Killian came back was one that nobody wanted to repeat. Emma told him to stay in the room while she talked to her parents  
“Mom? Dad?” she stepped into the kitchen and sat at the table.  
“Whats up honey” David responded, but didn't look up from his paper.  
“I need to tell you something.”  
“Yes?”  
“Killian came back.”  
“He what?” Both Nolan's heads shot up and looked at their daughter.  
“He came back, just like you said mom.”  
“Is he here?”  
“Yes. But listen, we had a long talk last night. He promised me that he was in this. He wants this kid as much as I do.”  
“Then why did he leave?”  
“He was scared. That doesn't excuse his actions and he knows that he's going to have to earn my trust back, but I forgive him.”  
“Absolutely not. He's not welcome here.”  
“David!” Mary Margaret admonished. “Where is he supposed to go?”  
“I don't care. He can't stay here.”  
“Daddy please.”  
“No Emma. He needs to find somewhere else to stay.”  
“No. If he leaves then so do I. He's the father of my child weather you like it or not. I'm not going to let him go again.”  
“David think about this. We both know how much he loves Emma. He made a mistake.”  
“He got our daughter pregnant and then left her for five months.”  
“But dad, he came back. The past is in the past. We're working through this and I really need you to support us. We both need you” David sighed and shook his head.   
“Fine. He can stay. Bring him down here. I need to have some words with him.” Emma nodded and stood up. She went up the stairs and entered the bedroom.  
“He wants to talk to you.”  
“That can't be good.”  
“He almost kicked you out.”  
“I'm staying?”  
“Yeah. You'd better get down there before he changes his mind.”  
“Aye. If i'm not back in ten minutes, just know that I love you.” He shook his head, kissed Emma's cheek and walked out the door. As he walked down the stairs, he could hear Emma's parents talking about him. He never really got nervous around her parents. They treated him like a son so he didn't have a reason to ever be nervous. Now, however, he was shaking from head to toe. He peeked around the corner and made eye contact with David.  
“Sit.” he ordered. Killian sat in the first chair he could find. David sighed and looked into Killian's eyes  
“Do you love her?”  
“With everything I have.”  
“Do you love your child?”  
“With everything I have.”  
“Killian, you broke all of our trust when you left. It's a miracle Emma survived this long without you.” He winced at David's words. Hearing just how much he hurt Emma broke his heart. “But,” Killian looked up and met David's eye again. “You're part of the family. We will always treat you as if you were our own son. You made a mistake and we get that, but it can't happen again. Emma is your family and you need to treat her as such.” David looked to Mary Margaret and silently asked if she had anything to add. She nodded and looked to the young man sitting in front of her.  
“Honey listen, things have been hard for you. And we want you to know that if you ever have a problem, no matter what it is, we will be there to support you.” With tears in his eyes, Killian stood up and walked around the table to hug Emma's parents   
“Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Nolan. I didn't think I was ever going to be part of a family like this again, but now that I have Emma, and the baby, and you, I finally feel like I can breathe. Loosing Liam was harder than anything i've ever gone through but you all make the pain go away.”   
“It's all going to work out Killian. We promise. And please stop calling us Mr. and Mrs. Nolan. You can call us David and Mary Margaret, or mom and dad if you wanted.”  
“Wow, um thank you.” He pulled back from them and wiped his eyes. “I'm gonna go back up to Emma. We have a lot to catch up on.”  
When he walked into the room, he saw Emma sitting on the bed absentmindedly rubbing her stomach. She looked over and got off the bed as fast as she could.  
“What happened?”  
“I have a family.”  
“What?”  
“Your parents literally told me I was part of your family. I have a family again. Like a full family.” Emma walked up to him and placed both hands on his cheeks.   
“I'm so happy that you came back to me. You came home.”  
“I always will Emma. Always.”  
“Good” They shared a sweet kiss before cuddling up on the bed. Killian sat against the headboard and Emma laid in between his legs. Both of their hands were resting on her belly.  
“I was at your graduation.”  
“Huh?”  
“I saw you graduate.”  
“You were there?”  
“Of course I was. There's no way I would miss that.”  
“I can't believe you went.”  
“Emma I was always around, you just never saw me.”  
“So you stalked me” she giggled.  
“No. But I watched some of the milestones. From a distance of course.”  
“Why did it take you so long to come back?”  
“I was afraid you wouldn't have me. I left you with a broken heart, if I were you, I would have pushed me into oncoming traffic.”  
“You know, when you left, I saw you mouth that you loved me. I knew you would come back.”  
“Did you?”  
“Yeah. Where did you go while you were gone?”  
“I mostly lived on the streets. Or I would stay in a cheap motel. I still have my job so I was making money.”  
“Oh.”  
“Don't worry about it love. I came home and I'm never leaving again.”  
“You'd better not.” They fell asleep not long after their conversation. Emma slept curled into Killian's side while he had his arms wrapped protectively around her middle.   
As her due date got closer, Killian got more and more frantic. At around 8 months, he packed her hospital bag, despite Emma's constant warnings.   
“We don't need that yet.”  
“But what if we do?”  
“The baby isn't going to be here for another month. You're gonna jinx it if you keep packing that damn bag.”  
“No I won't.”  
“Yes you will. Now put it down and help me up. I'm stuck.” He laughed as she struggled to get off the bed.  
He also constantly babied her. At one point her asked her if she needed anything 5 times in the span of 15 minutes.  
“God Killian! Will you stop! I'm fine. There is no need to worry yet.”  
“I'm sorry.”  
“Look, I know you're worried. I am too, but I promise everything is going to be fine.”  
“What if it's not?”  
“don't. You know how I feel about that. You also know that my anxiety gets really bad when you freak out, so can we please keep it to a minimum.”  
“But-”  
“No buts. You can freak out when it's time for the baby, but for now, just enjoy this with me. Because i'm telling you right now that this” she pointed to her stomach “Is not going to happen again for a long time.”  
“You want more?”  
“Well yeah. The little bean is going to need someone to play with when they're older.”  
“Oh right. Yeah.”  
“Killian. Relax. That's not going to happen for another couple years.”  
“Right. ok.”  
“I love you.”  
“Love you too Em.”   
Killian laid awake one night staring at the ceiling. Emma's due date was about two weeks away and he was scared to death thinking about what kind of father he was going to be. His own father was a trash human and he refused to be that for his child. Things were going to be different. He already loved this kid more than he ever thought possible, and he hadn't even met it yet. He rolled over, facing Emma and he put his hand on her stomach.  
“I love you little bean and I promise to do anything I can to keep you safe. You will never be unloved. Mommy and I can't wait to meet you.” He placed a gentle kiss on her stomach and then moved to place one on Emma's forehead, before getting out of bed and going into the bathroom. As he was washing his hands, he heard Emma groan. He ran out of the bathroom and saw her sitting up with one hand on her stomach and the other was supporting her. She wore a grimace as she let out a curse.  
“Emma what's wrong?”  
“I think i'm in labor.”  
“What the fuck? Seriously?” He rushed to sit on the bed next to her. “What do I need to do?”  
“Can you get me some water?” Nodding, he rushed to the bathroom and grabbed the cup that they kept on the sink and filled it with water. He ran back out and handed it to her. “How do you feel?”  
“The contractions aren't that bad right now. Can you help me to the shower?”  
“Now? You want to take a shower now?”  
“Yeah? The doctor said that I should come to the hospital until my contractions are a little under 5 minutes apart.”  
“Ok. Yeah give me your hand.” She held out her and and he helped pull her to her feet. They walked to the bathroom where Killian helped her undress, before undressing himself and stepping into the shower with her. He washed her hair for her as she leaned back against him.   
“Boy or girl?” She asked him  
“Pardon?”  
“Do you think we're going to have a boy or a girl?”  
“Hmm. I don't know love.”  
“Just guess.”  
“Girl.”  
“You think it's going to be a girl?”  
“Mhm.”  
“me too.” She laughed before clutching her stomach.  
“It's ok love. Just breathe.” He held one of her hands as she straightened up. “You ok?”  
“Yeah i'm fine. I just want to wash myself and get out. I need to sit.”  
“Ok. Do you need help?”  
“Can you get my feet?”  
“Of course.” Killian knelt down before her hand washed her feet gently. “Better?”  
“Yup. Now finish your shower so that I can get out of here.” They finished up their showers and wrapped themselves in towels. He helped her put on her pajamas and then led them down to the living room so that she could watch tv. Not long after she sat down, another contraction hit her. Again, Killian held her hand and told her to breathe. So far they were coming 8 minutes apart. Another 8 minutes went by and a pretty painful one hit her, causing her to yelp.  
“Em? You ok?”  
“No. This hurts like a bitch.”  
“What do you need?”  
“Can you get the bag and bring it down here? And then wake my parents up. Otherwise i'm gonna scream during one of these and scare the shit out of them.”  
“Of course.” He got off the couch and went upstairs to gt the bag and wake up her parents.  
“hey guys?” He called opening their door a little bit. Mary Margaret immediately sat up making David freak out and shoot up into a sitting position as well.  
“Is it time?”  
“Not quite. Her water broke about 40 minutes ago. Right now she's having contractions 8 minutes apart. She wanted me to come wake you up because she said they're getting pretty painful and she didn't want you to freak out if you heard her yell.”  
“Ok thanks Killian. We'll get dressed and then come right down.” Killian nodded and closed the door.  
“How's my girl?”  
“In pain.” Emma was sprawled out on the couch with once arm over her eyes and the other one rubbing circles on her stomach. She flinched as another contraction hit. “Ugh, these suck. How far apart are they now?”  
“I don't know love. Have you had one since I went upstairs?”  
“Yeah. Two.”  
“Two?” he half yelled?  
“Yes?” She uncovered her eyes and stared wide eyed at him  
“Babe, I was only upstairs for 10 or 11 minutes. We need to go.”  
“Now?”  
“Yes! Come on.” He helped her into a sitting position before helping her stand up. As soon as she stood up, she doubled over in pain, clutching her stomach and she yelled out. David and Mary Margaret came sprinting down the stairs.  
“What's going on?” David asked  
“We need to go. Her contractions are five minutes apart. She said she had two in the time that I was upstairs.”  
“Ok Killian, give me the bag, you get Emma to David's squad car. David call the station and let them know what's going on” Mary Margaret commanded. They all filed out of the house with Killian holding on to Emma for dear life.  
“I'm scared Kil.” She whispered to him as he helped her into the car.  
“I know baby. You're going to be ok. I'm not going anywhere” She nodded and laid her head against the head rest as Killian ran around and got in the car next to her. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and all but pulled her into his lap. She sat curled against him as she moaned in pain. He kissed the top of her head and held her tighter. David turned on the lights and pulled out of the neighborhood. As soon as he was on the main road, he turned on the siren and sped down the street towards the hospital. Mary Margaret kept looking behind her to make sure that Emma was ok.. After what felt like hours, but was probably only 5 minutes or so, they pulled into the emergency room parking lot. Killian helped Emma out of the car and into the wheelchair that david had gotten for her. He wheeled her inside where they were immedietely greeted by nurses and doctors. They took over wheeling her around as Killian walked beside her, holding her hand.   
“Don't leave me.”  
“I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry ok? They're gonna get you settled in a room and everything is going to be fine.” They walked down a few more hallways, before they finally arrived at her room. The nurses helped her out of the chair and into the bathroom. She needed to get changed into her hospital gown but refused to have one of the nurses help.  
“No. I need Killian.”   
“Mr. Jones? She won't let us help. She wants you.” he nodded and walked into the bathroom.  
“You have to let the nurses help you Swan.” She shook her head as he tied the back of her gown.  
“I'm not ready for this. We're so young.”  
“Emma. You can't think like that. Especially now. Think about it, in a few short hours, we're going to have our child. You're going to see our baby for the first time. Aren't you excited about that?” She nodded her head and smiled. He kissed her forehead, before following her out of the bathroom. The nurses helped her into the bed and hooked her up to all the machines.   
“When do I get the medicine?” She asked the doctor.  
“Well it looks like you're about 4 centimeters dilated so you can get it now if you'd like.”  
“Yes please.”  
“Ok Emma. We'll get that started for you right away. Is there anything else we can get you?”  
“Water?”  
“Sure. I'll be right back with the epidural.”  
“Thank you.” The doctor left the room, leaving Killian and Emma alone.   
“What do you think she'll look like?” Killian asked her. He was tying to take her mind off the pain  
“I hope she has your eyes.”  
“I hope she gets the rest of your face.”  
“So my face, your eyes and your hair. She's gonna have dark hair.”  
“You think?”  
“I know.” The doctor came back with a nurse and the epidural.   
“Ok Emma. This is going to hurt, but I can promise you that the pain dose not last long at all and within a matter of minutes, you won't be able to feel anything from the hips, down.” She nodded and gripped Killian's hand.  
“Mr. Jones, if you could step over to the other side of the bed, I'm going to have Emma turn on her side and curl in as tight as she can.” Killian did as the doctor asked and knelt by Emma's head. He held her hand as they inserted the needle into her spine. She cried silently as they did it, almost crushing Killian's fingers.   
“Shhh. It's ok love. You're ok. I'm here. Hey listen to me Emma. Just listen to my voice.” She nodded slightly and relaxed a little bit.   
“Ok.” The doctor stood up and helped Emma roll back over. “That will start working in a few minutes and i'll have a nurse come check on you in a little bit.”  
“Thank you doctor.” And with that, they were alone again.  
“That hurt.”  
“I'm sure it did. But you did amazing.”  
“I haven't even done anything yet.”  
“Doesn't matter, you're bloody brilliant.”  
“Liam would be proud of you.”  
“You think?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I wish he could be here for this. He would be so fucking happy.”  
“I know he would. But I know he's looking down on us.” Emma winced for a second before it passed. “I barely felt that one.”  
“Good. Do you want me to bring in your parents for a second?”  
“Could you?”  
“Of course love.” He left and went out to the waiting room to grab David and Mary Margaret. They walked together back to Emma's room  
“How do you feel sweetheart?” David asked.  
“Better. They gave me the epidural so I can't feel anything.”  
“that's good. I'm glad you're feeling better.”  
“Me too mom.”  
“And how are you doing Killian?” They all looked at him expectantly.   
''oh um... i'm fine. A little nervous but it's nothing I can't handle.”  
“Are you ready for this?” David asked him.  
“Oh yeah. I'm excited to meet the little bean.”  
“Have you decided on names?”  
“yep! But we're keeping them secret until the baby is born” He smiled proudly. Mary Margaret smiled at him and then at Emma.   
“Oh honey, you look like you're ready to pass out. Dad and I will go back to the waiting room. You both need to get some sleep.”  
“Thanks mom.” The parents walked out of the room, once again leaving Emma and Killian alone. He looked at her and smiled, pulling his thumb across the apple of her cheek.   
“Get some sleep love. This is going to be a long night.”  
“OK.” She nodded and snuggled into the bed as far as she could.   
A few hours later, Killian was startled awake by a grunt of pain from Emma and a machine beeping. He immediately ran to her side and gripped her hand. A doctor came in a checked Emma over before confirming that it was indeed time to have a baby  
“Alright Emma. I need you to put your feet up here and relax.” She nodded and looked at Killian. He gave a small and a nod of encouragement.   
“Ok on 3, I need you give me a big push while counting to ten. Then relax. Ready? 1,2,3” She pushed as hard as she could, while almost breaking her boyfriends fingers. “Good job Emma. We'll take a few seconds and then I need you to do that again.” She pushed a couple more times. “We have a head!” The doctor yelled as he smiled at her. Killian had tears in his eyes as he brought her hand to his lips.  
“You're doing fantstic love. Just a little bit longer” She nodded at him and pushed when the doctor told her to. After three more pushes, and one yell from Emma, the room was filled with the piercing cry of a baby. Emma sobbed softly as the baby was quickly cleaned and placed on her chest.  
“You did it Ems. I'm so proud of you.”  
“It's a girl.” Emma laughed  
“Aye. That she is.” He leaned down and sealed her lips in a quick kiss that was filled with love. The doctors came over to get the baby so that they could clean her up. While one nurse was tending to the baby, the other was cleaning Emma up.   
“I'm gonna go talk to your parents love.”  
“Ok. But hurry back please? I don't want to be alone.”  
“As you wish my love.” He hurried off down the hallway and burst through the doors of the waiting room. In a cimpletely cliché moment, he yelled “I have a daughter.” David and Mary Margaret snapped their heads towards him and stood up  
“she had a girl?”  
“That she did.” The Nolan's pulled Killian into a strong hug. All three of them crying.  
“Oh that's amazing. When can we see her?” Mary Margaret asked as she wiped tears and pulled away from the hug.  
“I'm not sure yet. But I do know that I have to get back soon Emma said she didn't want to be alone. I just wanted to tell you as soon as I could.”  
“ok. Go back and stay with her. Let us know when we can see her”  
“I will.”As he got closer to the room he could hear his daughter screaming and the nurses telling Emma that she should take a nap.  
“they're right love.” he said walking into the room. Emma smiled at him and reached her hand out.   
“I don't want to sleep. I want to hold her.”  
“Ok.” he looked at the nurse and she nodded and handed the small bundle to Emma.  
“Hello little bean.” she said softly. The baby let out a little sigh and calmed down. Killian sat on the bed next to her and wrapped his arm around his girls.  
“marry me.”   
“I'm sorry what?”  
“Marry me swan.” he looked at her and smiled. There was nothing more that he wanted in his life, and at that moment, he knew that his life was complete. “I love you and I want to be by your side through anything that you go through. I want more kids with you, I want to spend the rest of my life worshiping the ground you walk on because you deserve it.”  
“Killian.”  
“don't answer now if you don't want to, but just know, I'll keep asking.”  
“Yes.”  
“You mean it?”  
“I'll marry you.”  
“you're so perfect Emma. Thank you.”  
“For what?”  
“Reminding me what it's like to be human again.” She laughed and kissed him.   
“You're a dork.”  
“But really, thank you for giving me a daughter and also a soon to be wife.”  
“I love you.”  
“Love you too.” They looked down at the baby in Emma's arms. “And we love you so much Bean”  
They sat on the bed for a few more minutes before Killian told the nurse that they could send in her parents. The Nolan's walked in with smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes. Mary Margaret actually sobbed when Emma told them that her and Killian were getting married. They spent a few more minutes in silence, just staring at the new addition to the family  
“What's her name?” David asked. Emma and Killian looked at each other and smiled.  
“Hope Elizabeth Jones.” Emma said  
“Well, Welcome to the family little one.” Mary Margaret said. Family, thought Killian, he had a family again and nothing had made him happier.


End file.
